Kissing Booth
by Ghetto Queen
Summary: The girls get a crazy idea to put up a Kissing Booth to get some money for their summer trip to wonderland! But what no one except Andrew seems to realize is Darien's Jealousy...COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**_Hey guys! This is just a little something I thought of today ^_^ There is only going to be 2 chapters, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to read :) Please review! It means so much to me! Thanks so much! _**

**_P.S I promise the next chapter will be more exciting ^_^_**

****

**~*Kissing Booth*~**

**~*~*~**

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, and the people were smiling. It was a lovely day in Tokyo, which was unusual for this time of year. The summer break had just begun and our five heroin friends were already living it up to the fullest. 

"I'm all out of ideas… I really don't know how were going to come up with that kind of money in such a short amount of time. And none of our parents are willing to give it to us" 

"Yeah, I guess were just going to have to spend most of our summer days here; in plain boring old Tokyo." 

I couldn't believe it, they were giving up! It had only been about 20 minutes of thinking time and they were giving up. I am not about to let this happen! 

"Oh come on… Amy, Raye, there just has to be some way to come up with 300 dollars" Resting my head on my hand I contemplated on weather or not they were right. Was it really that impossible? 

Lita stood up vigorously placing both her hands on the table of the booth we were in. "I've got it! How about a bake sale?" Smiling brightly, she looked at each one of us expecting words of admiration. She sat back down, but frowning this time knowing her idea wasn't exactly something unique. A ping of guilt hit me when I looked at her sad ridden face. 

"Oh I'm sorry Lita, your ideas a real good one! But it wouldn't be fair to you" I tried to explain to her. 

"What do you mean Sere?" baffled was written all over her expression. 

"I just mean that it wouldn't be fair to you because you would end up doing all the baking. As you know the rest of us can't cook for beans!" I stated smiling lightly at her. 

"Especially Meatball Head over here" I narrowed my eyes at the pyro and then turned back to Lita who was giggling. 

"Oh Serena, your always so thoughtful! But really I don't mind baking all of it on my own, frankly I want to do it" She had a far away look in her eyes; I could just picture what she was imaging now. A whole city full of yummy goodies! 

"She's right though lits, it wouldn't be fair to you or even us! I mean we would feel real guilty. We all want to be part of it too" Amy winked at her.

Mina who was unnoticed by the others happened to be in deep thoughts. Normally when that happened, it meant something bad was in store for them. 

"Hey girls! What you guys up to? Need me to get you anything else?" Came a cheerful voice. I turned my head towards the Arcade owner. I smiled gleefully at him. Before anyone could answer his questions Mina stood up and shouted.   

"Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't think of this before… it's perfect!" Grinning triumphantly, she pulled Andrew down beside her. 

"Guys, I have the perfect way to raise 300 bucks! And Andrew, you're going to help!"

"I… I am…" He said not exactly sure of what was quite going on. 

"Well spill it already blondey! Don't keep us in suspense any longer" Fumed Raye. "Ok well… how about a KISSING BOOTH?!" 

I knew it… something bad was going to happen, and this was it! "A kissing booth?" Ami muttered, not being able to come to terms with the very thought itself. 

"Yeah! I mean it's simply perfect! Guys would kill to kiss any of us. Imagine the money we could make!" Dollar signs appeared in her eyes.

A kissing booth… well… maybe Mina's idea wasn't so farfetched after all. Who knows, maybe I could even end up with a boyfriend this way! The more thought I gave to it, the more better it sounded to me. 

"You know what; I don't think it's such a bad idea after all! She's right you know. I'm sure we could come up with big bucks by doing this!" 

Andrew sat there completely puzzled.  "HOLD IT! Will someone please care to explain to me what exactly is going on?" He asked, trying not to sound too frustrated. 

"Oh, sorry Andy; Well you see, me and the girls want to get season passes for Wonderland! (*A/N* for now just pretend it's in Tokyo ^_^) But the only problem is that the passes are way too expensive. So were trying to come up with a way to raise money" Lita answered for him. 

Continuing, "And so Mina has now thought of the idea of having a kissing booth! Personally, I wouldn't mind getting to kiss some real cute guys" 

Now he understood what was going on. But there was still one thing that confused him. "Oh ok now I see what's going on. But what I still don't get is what my part in this is?" His eyes locked with Minas, and he just happened to notice the mischievous glint in them. He realized what his part had involved. 

"Ohhhhh no! No no no no no! It's out of the question!" If I knew Mina, I knew she wouldn't give up so easily. And just as I thought, it came…. 

The puppy dog look. Andrew looked back at her again. 

He tried to turn away but it was as if she had put a spell on him and he was enchanted by her features. He would no way in hell be defeated! I have to be strong! But look at her… No! 

"Do you have ANY idea what my father will do to me if he finds out?!" No reply. Just the same look. Groaning, he couldn't help it! Damn, this is the third time! 

"Ok FINE! But just for ONE day. And now please stop making that face!" Beaming with joy Mina pounced on him like a cat and hugged him real tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He blushed as she placed numerous kisses around his face. 

"Now just wait a darn minute! Have you guys given any thought to this? I mean not only is there an up side to this, but there's also a down side!"

 We turned to look at Raye. A down Side? I wondered. 

"Imagine kissing some real old guy with no teeth! Or kissing one of those really nerdy ones with braces?" I shivered at the thought. 

Maybe she was right… I never thought of it like that. 

"Stop being so pessimistic Raye. You DO want to get those passes don't you?"  Lita questioned. "Well yeah but-" Interrupting her, 

"Well then this is our only way, unless you want people to die of your home made chocolate chip cookies?" she snickered. "No…" 

"Well then it's settled! Tomorrow we set up the kissing booth!"  I gave a high five to Lita and Mina. Amy groaned and proceeded to continue 

reading the book she had started earlier. 

"Hey Meatball Head! What's this I hear about a kissing booth? Is this another one of your lame schemes to find some guy who is actually willing to go near you?" I groaned inwardly as I heard that same vindictive voice come out of no where. 

****

**_~*~*~_**

****

**_Hey… well If your reading my authors note right now, it means you've read the whole of the first chapter without ditching it from pure boredom. There's only one more chapter! Please Review! It means soooo much to me! Thanks a lot! :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys, I'm finally back from my summer Vacation. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient in waiting for this next chapter. **_

**_To everyone that reviewed, thank you sooo much! I really appreciate it and I Love getting reviews! Hey, can you blame me? Who doesn't?_** ****

_**Well enough Chit Chat... On with the story...**_

****

**Serena's Prov**

The Next morning us five girls had gone to the salon to go get our hair and makeup done. It was true that we were all attractive young teenagers, but we waned to look really special to attract all the guy's attentions.

We sat side by side each other as we each were getting our hair done. "Ooooh... I can't wait to see Andrews face when he sees my new hairstyle!"

I turned to Mina and smiled evilly. "Aha! So you admit it, you do have a thing for Andrew"

The rest of us grinned in union as Mina rolled her eyes skyward. "Oh come on guys, its not like I have been very discrete about it. I practically drool all over his nice clean floor every time I go to the Arcade"

I giggled. Everyone knew that Mina and Andrew had a thing for each other, but both were too shy to take action upon their feelings. _'Oh... I hope Darien likes my new hairstyle. At least now he can't call me Meatball Head' _

"Hey Ser, I didn't get to mention this to you yesterday. But I thought the way you dumped your milkshake on Darien yesterday at the Arcade really put him in his place!" Lita said highfiving me.

I smirked proudly. "I do have to admit, Darien did kind of deserve it after stating that no guy would ever be willing to go out with you because if your klutziness, bad eating habits, your screaming, and-"

"I get the point AMY!" I yelled annoyed. "Sorry..." It was apparent she was trying to hold in her laugh. I rolled my eyes, as my thoughts drifted off to the egoistical pompous.

The image of Darien and me kissing popped up in my head. I shook my head vigorously to get rid of it.

'What am I thinking, me and Darien? Hah! That'll be the day.' I noticed that my hair wasn't being dealt with and everything seemed quiet all of a sudden. I looked up to see a frustrated hairstylist frowning with crossed arms and tapping her foot on the floor. I couldn't help but blush at my stupidity. "Heh heh... Sorry" She shook her head and proceeded to work her magic into turning me from the ugly duckling to a swan. 

_**Three Hours Later**_

We were on our way to the Arcade and were just a few meters away when we had noticed a line up leading inside. We couldn't believe it, were all those guys there just for us?

Bright smiles were plastered on all of our faces, even Ami's. As we entered the Arcade; clapping, cheering, and whistling began. We blushed and watched as Mina and Lita took a bow.

We stopped dead in our tracks when we had seen what was on the actual 'Arcade' side of the Arcade. "Did Andrew really..."

"He did..." Raye answered before Ami could even fully ask her question. "WOW!!" all of us cried.

We ran to the man himself and each one of us gave him a big hug. He rubbed the back of his neck blushing. "Aw, you girls know id do almost anything for you"

"_Right..._He means he would do almost anything for Mina" Raye whispered as she nudged me. Mina gave us a death glare that put an end to our snickers.

Andrew was truly a sweet man that you could count on. _'Nothing like Darien...' _I thought sadly.But that's not the point! I mentally kicked myself for once again thinking of the Jerk.

The future inheritor of one of the most popular Arcades in Tokyo had kindly, without the consent of his father (otherwise he would have been a dead man by now) closed the actual 'Arcade' section of the Arcade for the day and had put up our booth in front of all the machines.

He thought of everything. There was one long booth that had five seats side by side each other. At the top of the booth was written, _'5 dollars for 5 kisses on the cheek' and '40 dollars for one kiss on the lips'. _

Heck, we knew the prices were high, but we were all so confident with the way we looked that we knew the men of Tokyo were willing to pay that much just to be kissed on the cheek.

Then there was kissing on the lips... now that was a different story. 40 dollars was expensive, but we didn't want to take the chance of lowering the price and having more people paying for a kiss on the lips. Who knows what kind of nasty mouths we would have encountered with?

We proceeded to take our places at the booth and began to receive the customers.

**_2 hours later _**

Two whole hours had gone by since we had started this morning. _'The stupid baka still isn't here yet! Normally he's here around lunch time... I'm getting tired of waiting for him" _

I tried my best to stop thinking about the jerk, but every time someone new came in through the doors I couldn't help but to check if it was him or not.

"Waiting for someone in particular Serena?" I turned to Raye and sighed.

"No, just making sure that my brother or one of his friends doesn't walk through the door heh heh... cause you know what big squealers they are..."

'Please let her buy it! Please!!' I prayed silently. She smiled at me warmly and patted my back, which was something Raye rarely ever did. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon" she said reassuringly. 

'_Damn Raye and her psychicness and crap...' _

_**Darien's Prov**_

"Ah! I need my coffee!" Banging his head on the table, he couldn't help but think of certain blond who had started haunting his thoughts ever since the first day he had met her.

_'So then why don't you just go to the Arcade and go get your nice, rich, hot, soothing coffee?'_ His conscience teased.

"Because SHES there... not only is she there doing her normal chatting and giggling, but she's there kissing other guys!" His blood boiled at the thought.

_'You should be the one over there kissing her...'_

"You're right; I should be the one- WAIT! Since when do I care who Meatball Head kisses or doesn't kiss?"

_'Umm... Since you fell in love with her like way back ago! Duh'_

"Me? In love with Meatball Head? That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard! What do you know anyways?" He growled.

'_Your right... What do I know anyways? I'm ONLY your conscience speaking!'_ If conscience had a body, he would be rolling his eyes right about now.

"I can't believe I'm talking to my self... I must really need my coffee. That's it; I'm going to the Arcade and well... If I see any guy touch Serena inappropriately (or at all) I'll just have to beat the shit out of them"

Smiling proudly, he grabbed his keys, checked his appearance in the mirror quickly and left to the Arcade.

On his way to the Arcade not only did he notice almost hundreds of flyers posted everywhere, advertising the girl's booth, but he also noticed the long line up leading to inside the Arcade.

He made his way through the people and took a seat at the counter. He looked to where the line was heading to see if he could get a glimpse of his Meatball Head. And he did, except she wasn't a Meatball Head anymore.

He couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that...Ser-Serena?" There she was, sitting on a stool behind a booth flirting and giggling away with some guy who looked twice her age. But then again, she also looked twice her age.

Her hair was not in its traditional Meatballs, but instead was flowing down and had appeared to be crimped full length. It suited her; it made her look womanlier then teenager. But he still preferred the Meatballs.

He also noticed that she had the slightest bit of makeup on which enhanced her natural beauty. Before him was an Angel, an Angel which he now new he was for sure in love with.

"Damn all those bastards who are kissing her... I swear I'll kill them all" I whispered as not to be heard. But of course, with Andrew around I should have known better.

"Whoa Dare, calm down. I know your jealous and all, but there's no need to break the mug that's in your hand!"

I let go of the mug. I hadn't even noticed how hard I was gripping it. "Sorry Drew..." I muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Love can cause a man to do crazy things. And I'm not just talking about the mug. I'm talking about... Well how do I say this...? "Killing all those damn bastards who are kissing Serena"" He said grinning.

"Shut up" I growled.

"There there Darien... We all know how you feel about Serena. Love... it happens to everyone sooner or later" He said patting my back.

"Your nuts Drew, who says I'm in love with Serena? True, I may be attracted to her. But hell, look at her, who wouldn't be?" I proceeded to stare at her freely. She then turned her attention to me. For about a second or two our eyes had locked, but I quickly turned away.

'Come on Dare, keep it together, otherwise she's going to know something's up' 

"Denial...Denial..." Andrew muttered as he walked away serve another customer.

_****_

_**Serena's Prov**_

Standing right in front of me was one of the cutest guys from school. Jake hishiromi. It was apparent that he hadn't recognized me. _'I'm sure if he did... he wouldn't be flirting with me right now' _

I felt like one of the luckiest girls in the world. "Id feel even luckier if it was Darien..." I sighed. "What was that?" he asked me confusedly.

Looking up I said, "Oh... nothing. I was just saying how I'm so lucky to have one of the hottest guys from school standing in front of me"

"You got that right; except for the part where you said "One of the hottest guys" I am the hottest guy from school" He said, putting on his sexiest smile. But once again, I couldn't help but compare him to Darien.

"Darien has an even sexier smile... you egoistical jackass" I mumbled. "What?" he asked once again.

"Uh...nothing, NEXT!" I yelled as I pushed Jake aside towards Raye. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

As the next guy approached me I looked up but not at the guy. Right over there, at the counter on a stool was Darien. My heart was beating like a washing machine, not just because he had finally arrived. But because he was there starting at me.

He looked like as if he was ready to kill. Not just anybody, but maybe all the guys who were in the line up? _'Is it possible that Darien's jealous? Na... keep dreaming Ser' _I told my self.

I felt my self starting to go weak as our eyes locked for about two seconds. He then quickly turned back around and proceeded to talk to Andrew.

After what seemed like the longest two minutes of my life, I noticed him getting up and heading my way. My heart was beating even faster as I tried my best not to stare at him. He walked right behind me, placing an arm around my shoulders with his head right beside mine.

"Having a good time Ser?" He whispered. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my ear. "And if I am?" I replied, smiling contently. _'You can do this Serena, just keep it cool..." _

Grinning he said, "Well then, will just have to do something about that, now wont we?" He then proceeded to lower his head down and pecked me on the cheek. I could feel my self burning up. My heart beating faster with every second that went by.

Now he was squatting on the floor and looking up at me. "I believe you owe me 5 dollars for that kiss?" Flashing me one of his infamous grins, his hand was laid out in front of me as if he was really expecting the money.

"Keep dreaming Baka..." I said, innocently smiling at him. His hand then rose to my cheek caressing it ever so softly. "Maybe next time..." He said softly.

He got up and started to walk away but then all of a sudden stopped. Turning around he said, "Then your going to have to owe me 40 dollars" Winking, he turned back around and proceeded to leave the Arcade.

"Wha-what was that...?" I looked around as if expecting answers. The only thing I received was whistles and 'awe's' from the girls.

****

****

****

****

****

**A/N:** **_End of Chapter! Ok so it's going to be 3 chapters... not 2. Now, I have a feeling that this chapter was MAJORLY boring. I'm sure many of you just skimmed through it. I personally think I'm not a great Author. So, for the last chapter I'm hoping to write it out and maybe if any of you are willing to edit it for me? That would be real great and helpful! But anyways, R&R please! It means sooo much to me! And if any of you have the time, Id love to have an editor for the last chapter! Thanks for reading! =) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey guys… I'm finally back with the third and final chapter! Yay… Well hope you guys e_****_njoy it and thank you sooo much for Reviewing! _**

**  
**

**  
Serena's Prov:**

The sun was beginning to set and the line of people had finally died down. True, it had taken all day, but that was because of the several breaks us girls had taken in between.

Presently, we sat at the front counter of the Arcade enjoying the conversations we shared amongst each other. Every ten or fifteen minutes or so a new customer would come approaching us for his kiss.We made him choose which girl he liked best and they were the lucky- … or should I say unlucky? Well whatever… the point was that they had to kiss whoever it was that wanted to get kissed by them.To Amy's surprise, a couple of the leftover guys who had shown up late who were men in their early twenties had chosen her. I had made this point out to her, and she couldn't help but blush.I smiled warmly at the girl who had apparently thought very little of her appearances. Truthfully, Amy was incredibly beautiful inside and out."Hey Raye, remember that old dude with the glasses and the **HUGE** zit on his nose" Raye shuddered at the image."Hey, he was more into you then he was me; Mina" She replied sticking her tongue out at her. "Hmm… That's true!" Mina smirked.Andrew rolled his eyes at Mina's bragging. "Anyways… changing the topic, how much money did you-""HEY! What do you mean changing the topic? What, you can't stand to hear about some other guy besides you kissing your beloved Mina?" I inquired.Andrew grinned at the thought of his "beloved" Mina. "Well, when you put it that way Serena… then yes. I can NOT stand the fact of hearing about some other punk kissing MY beloved Mina!"Mina looked absolutely shocked. Andrews's words had finally sunk in as she squealed in delight. She jumped up and yanked her arms around his neck giving him a big kiss on the lips.We all sighed in union at the sweet, now brand new couple. Smiling sadly I thought, '_They look  
so cute together. Darien should have kissed me like that instead of giving me that lousy peck on the friggin cheek!'_ I huffed.Yes, it was true. A while after the earlier incident with the Baka I had finally realized my true feelings for him. And now, I couldn't care less if the whole world knew!Maybe the whole world hadn't known, but it was apparent Raye had some clue as to what I was thinking. "That was some nice kiss guys" Smirking, she continued…"… But I'm sure if Darien had kissed Serena like that instead of his measly peck on the cheek, Andrew would have had to turn the A.C on!" I looked at her completely shocked."Grrr…Stay out of my head Pyro!" Grumbling, I banged my head repeatedly on the counter. Raye couldn't help but crack up at the fact that I had just admitted to what she had just said. It was a good think the rest of the girls didn't hear me."Serena, I don't think you require having a bump on your forehead for Darien to kiss you" Andrew winked at me.I couldn't believe this! Even Andrew was against me! "Traitors" Imumbled, walking away back to my place at the booth. I rested my head in my arms not caring for anything anymore. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts, well, thoughts of Darien that is.I couldn't help but replay the day's earlier incident in my head over and over again. My cheek still tingled from the touch of his soft warm lips. Not paying attention, the bells of the Arcade rang indicating some one had entered.Nor did I notice the person standing right in front of me until I felt a tug on my hair. Slowly rising, "Bug OFF Raye-Dariennn… whaa-what-are-y-you do-doing here?!?" I said nervously yet excited at the same time, cheeks starting to burn.He chuckled at my nervousness. Sighing to my self contently, 'What a sexy laugh…'"Whoa… Calm down Meatball Head. I know your excited to see me and all, but there's no need jumble up those words coming out or your mouth which never make sense anyways." I looked up at his mocking yet warm caring eyes. 'Sexy my ASS! What a BAKA!"Grunting, I glared straight at him. Leaning towards his body I smirked, "Now you listen to me buddy, the only reason I sounded nervous was because you Mr. Just because I'm so sexy means every girl is in love with me SCARED ME!" I huffed while pushing his chest with my index finger. "And besides… What's there for me to get excited about anyways?" I teased.I pushed him aside to get by. I had only made about three steps and next thing I knew his hand was latched onto my arm and I was twirled around to face him straight in the eyes. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. There was no other word to describe how I felt at the moment then captivated.Those deep ocean blue eyes of his that seemed to go on forever… I felt my knees go weak, but soon felt my self being supported by his strong muscular arms. Slowly he tilted his head downwards and slowly let his lips give me butterfly kisses from the corner of my mouth to my ears."And where do you think your going?" He whispered ever so softly, sending shivers down my back as I felt is warm breathe against my skin. The words that came out of my mouth merely came out more as squeal then a whisper. "Back- back to the girls" He pulled his head back and stroked my cheek with his hand as he had done earlier that day."I don't think so… I want my kiss" He stated with a genuine smile plastered on his face. "Kk-ki-kiss?" I stammered. "Uh huh…" Slowly I was let out of his warm embrace as he took out his wallet from his back pocket. I stared in shock at the amount of money he had in there.

_  
'Is this guy loaded or what?!'_

He looked up at me with a slight smirk on his face. "Something wrong Meatball Head?" I turned fiercely to the side embarrassed that he had caught me. _'How rude that must have seemed'_"Um… no" Pulling out a couple of bills from his wallet, he took them and waved it in front of my face. "That…That's not-not five dollars is it?" I gulped as the butterflies were now increasing in my stomach."Nope" He said while smirking at me. "Here you go. Forty dollars up front right and centre." I looked up to see his gorgeous anticipating smile. I looked directly into his eyes for any hint of mockery or wickedness, but no, of course not. All I could see was fear, mixed with what seemed to be hope?

**  
Darien's Prov:**

She seemed to be deep in thought as I stared into those beautiful ocean clear blue eyes of hers. I could only fear and hope for the best.

_  
'Please don't break my heart Serena… I need you…I… I… I love you…' _

Through my eyes, I knew she could see the hurt and pain I kept buried so deep inside. Now I knew that she knew that I wanted her… I loved her. Somewhere along the way our faces got even closer together and now we were only a few centimeters apart."You know what they say… The eyes are the windows to a person's soul" I whispered gently to her. That's when she finally gave in. She closed her eyes and I made my move. I covered her lips over with mine with a sweet meaningful kiss.She wrapped her arms around my neck as I proceeded to do the same around her waist. I held her close, as close as I could, never wanting to let her go.Soon enough our lips parted from one another but our bodies still remained close. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed contently."Darien?" She said. "Yeah, Meatball Head?" She paused a bit and then spoke, "Tell me… Tell me you… Tell me you love me?" Surprised by her request, I hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek."I love you Serena" She raised her head and smiled at me. One of first genuine smiles I had ever seen her give me. "I love you too Darien" Next thing I knew her lips were placed on mine, not that I minded or anything.As we were having… well you know… our "fun", I cautiously took the forty dollars that was in my hand the entire time and was slowly placing it back in my wallet but not before it was yanked out of my hands."What the?!" I said pulling away from my beloved and looking behind her."NICE TRY DARIEN… But for every prize comes a price!" Raye howled at me and winked. "But… but… That's forty whole dollars!!" I whined. _'I think Serena is starting to rub off on me…'_ I thought, shaking my head."Hey! So what are you saying Darien? That I'm not worth Forty dollars?!" She yelled at me while hitting me.Sighing, "I guess were back to where we started…" I smirked at her."Yeah, except now when were fighting I can grab you and kiss you anytime I want… Like right now" She said grinning and next thing I knew I was tasting those soft lips of hers once again.**Some where in the background…**

"Amy, Lita, Andrew…Pay up!" Raye grinned, highfiving Mina in the process. "Yes! I knew we would win the bet Raye! I think with the money ill go and buy my self another pair of shoes! Yay!"

The girls and Andrew sweat dropped. "Something's will never change…" Said Andrew while going back to wiping the counter once again.

The End

****

****

**_  
_**

**_Yay I'm done… I know that took forever… Please read and review… please? I would really appreciate it ) _**

****

**_Bye Guys! _**


End file.
